The Kiss
by LeafyDream
Summary: Jaune and Ruby share their first kiss. It's a very passionate kiss.


**The Kiss**

Ruby and Jaune couldn't look each other in the eye as they stood so close to one another. There was nothing that could distract them, no matter how desperately they searched. The room they stood in was dark, and it was small, and it left them pressed against the other with nothing to look at but each other. The aroma of Ruby's perfume tickled at Jaune's nose, and it soon flooded the room, drowning him in her strawberry scent.

It would have been a crime to call it overpowering, and a lie to call it unwanted. He tried not to think how creepy he must have been, enjoying Ruby's scent, but it was just such a relaxing aroma. It was like laying on a bed of flowers, roses to be exact. His arms rose up with barely a thought and he rested them on hers, stroking her forearms through the fabric of her black dress.

He wanted to say something charming, but his brain just seemed to fizzle when he looked at her. The first time he met Ruby he had just seen her as a cute girl. Now when he looked at her, he saw a gorgeous woman. She brushed her rose-tinted bangs out of her eyes, before looking away. She opened her mouth to speak, but it seemed he wasn't the only one having a hard time forming words. Their eyes met and smiles grew on both their faces.

His hands traveled up her arms, gently tracing their way to her shoulders where he let them rest for a moment. They were smooth, small, yet warm. Just like her. She giggled as his fingers brushed against her neck. It was strange how hormones and a cocktail of emotions, plus a literal cocktail, could show Jaune how beautiful everything about Ruby was.

No. That was wrong. It didn't show him how beautiful she was. His hands traced her cheeks, gently stroking and cradling her face. She closed her eyes and nearly fell into his arms, letting him feel the outline of her body. He knew that these feelings, this attraction, no, this desire for Ruby had always been there. It had just been buried underneath their friendship, below their age gap, hidden behind their platonic smiles and friendly hugs.

But now their lust rose to the surface. Their love shattered all previous restraint. Nothing else mattered but each other, as reality melted away and the world beyond became a distant, almost forgotten memory.

Jaune had always thought Ruby was beautiful. It was just that now there was nothing he could do against it, nothing he could hide behind as her skin warmed his fingertips. She snickered, lifting her hand to try to hide her laughter. It was only know did he realized how long he'd been touching her upper body. He blushed and pulled his hands back, only for her to catch them. She guided them downward and left his hands on her hips.

She smiled as her arms around around his neck, linking together behind his head. She pulled herself up a little higher. Jaune could feel Ruby's breath against his lips.

Her silver eyes held such a fire, a smolder that he never thought he'd see in her gaze. He used to think of her as small and innocent, but now... He could hear his throat swallowing spit up as his heart's beat like a drum. He opened his mouth to say something, but her finger fell upon his lips. She shook her head, telling him he didn't need to say a word.

Ocean-blue eyes met metallic, silver eyes as they inched closer to the other. It all felt so natural... Their eyes closed and their lips touched.

* * *

Ruby placed her finger against Jaune's lip when he tried to speak. She believed there was nothing that needed to be said. If he didn't want to be with her, he wouldn't still be holding her so close against his body, and there wasn't a single doubt in her mind as she pressed herself against him. She wanted to be here. She hungered to be a part of him, like a pathological need to be with Jaune; with their bodies pressed together, her supple breasts pushed against his chest...

Her sister had always warned her about boys looking at her growing body. Yang would tell Ruby that she needed to stay away from boys and make sure she didn't give them the chance to look at her growing breasts and curving hips. The funny thing was that Ruby wanted Jaune to look. In her youth, she saw him as a friend, but as the years went by and the awkward boy she had met became a man, she sought to be seen as a woman.

So she pressed her breasts against his chest harder, smiling as he shuddered against her touch. She smiled with scarlet-painted lips as her finger traced his lips. Feelings that had never occurred to her fifteen your old self bubbled and burned within Ruby's mind. Her eyes met his as her fingers gently stroked and cradled his handsome, roguish face.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward. She tried to keep her eyes open, worried that she'd make a fool of herself during her first kiss, but it just felt right to close her eyes. She trusted Jaune, and she trusted the wave of desire carried her closer to him.

Their lips touched, and Ruby felt her breath being stolen and her heart skip a beat. She felt Jaune squeeze her closer, desiring her painted, shimmering lips against his soft touch. She let out a moaning, whimper of surprise. She trembled in her grasp as a heat grew from the pit of her body and spread throughout her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before as his lips moved against her, gently nibbling on her pillowy lips.

She tried opening her eyes to make sure he was enjoying it, but she almost went cross-eyed when she did. It was just so hard to focus on anything beyond their lips pressing against one another and the lust that burned within Ruby's body. It set her on fire, engulfing her in a whole new feeling that possessed her. Her hands combed through his golden locks as she let out another moan, but this one held no trace of fear or confusion. It held carnal wanting that she could only express through her hands and lips.

Their bodies fell against the door they had entered in. Neither cared about the loud crash they made or who heard them. Ruby mind was on her lips as she fought against Jaune, biting his lower lip with hers, before she forced his mouth open. This time he let out a noise, a shuddering groan of joyful surprise. She pushed herself against him, harder, thrusting her hips into his as her tongue entered another's mouth.

His mouth...

The idea that a kiss could be sweet was almost unthinkable to the young woman. The idea of her tongue in Jaune's mouth should have disgusted her. Instead, she found herself enamored by the taste. She felt her tongue press against his and his hot breath flood into her mouth, making her tremble. Her hips pushed against his body, rubbing against a hard, rough spot that had formed on his lower half.

Perhaps if she wasn't so captivated by his taste she would have realized the full effect she was having on him, but both were prisoners to desire. She moaned against his mouth once more as their bodies pushed into the other's. There was no space between them, their mouths hungered for the taste of one another, their hands couldn't stay in one place for long, addicted to the feel of their partner's skin, their bodies burned with the warmth of the other.

Ruby lifted up her leg, resting it on the wall behind Jaune as she pressed him against the door. She used his shoulders to help lift her up, before his hands caught her. It was a seamless transition, as if the two shared the same thought. Jaune's hands landed on Ruby's butt, and his hands tingled with the foreign sensation. He groped and squeezed the flesh, digging his hands into her as she put all of her weight onto him. He held her up as her legs slithered behind him, before locking in place. Ruby's hands stroked his rugged, handsome face as she kissed him again with an ever-growing passion.

Somewhere in her mind, Ruby admired how strong Jaune was. How his arms seemed to easily hold her weight.

She was falling for Jaune. No. She fell for him years ago. All that built up tension, all the pressure her body created by suppressing these desires... They exploded out of her with the force of a bomb, like a dam that had finally shattered. Her lust flowed like a flood as she kissed Jaune once more.

Somewhere in her mind, Ruby made a small note that Jaune smelled like peppermint. A smell that Ruby had never really thought about before. She found herself with a new appreciation of it as their tongues smacked against one another.

* * *

Jaune didn't know Ruby could be so...

He didn't think that...

He wasn't...

It was almost impossible to describe what kissing Ruby was like.

There was an inexperience there, he imagined, though he wasn't much of an expert either. There was such a fire though, like an inferno, a raging forest fire that didn't seem to stop growing. She thirst for an ocean, but he wasn't sure he could give her that. Yet from the way she was passionately kissing him, with her sticking her tongue into his mouth and exploring the inner confines of it, he doubted she would want anyone else.

And he'd be damned if he let anyone else kiss Ruby like this.

His hands squeezed her plump rear, and he couldn't help but admired how soft, yet firm it was. Years of training plus good genetics gave birth to a Ruby Jaune was just now meeting. A Ruby that had a curves like an hourglass, that had skin as warm as freshly baked bread, and assets that rivaled her sister's, if not surpassed in Jaune's opinion.

She was so perfect, and she was giving herself to him...

He let out a moan, a struggling one that was more like a whimper. Ruby was in control of the kiss, but he tried to push her tongue back. He tasted Ruby, and he struggled not think about how addicting the taste was, before he pulled his head back. A glistening trail of saliva linked their mouths. He tried not to follow it was his eyes as he saw Ruby's crimson lips.

He saw how soft they were. How they seemed to shimmer with their combined saliva. How she almost seemed to be drooling as her silver eyes seared with desire. He could see how she struggled to hold herself back as they finally looked at one another. She was an animal of lust, and he was teetering on the edge of the same pit she had fallen into.

There was still one chain that shackled his mind, holding back his body from giving into passion and love.

"Ruby..." It was strange how a single world could carry such fear and panic.

She knew him so well, he knew that. He knew that she could see the doubt and self-loathing in his cerulean eyes. _Why would someone as beautiful as her want to be with me? I... I have to stop her from making a mistake,_ he told himself. He lifted her up and placed her down, pulling his arms from her body when she was standing on her own two, if shaking, feet.

He tried to speak, but his voice was unable to reach his throat. Instead everything he wanted to say fell into his mind, echoing through his skull. _You deserve so much better. You should be with someone who is stronger, smarter, just... better._ His hands tightened into fists, and his own nails dug into his palms. He stepped away from her, knowing he was barely worthy of being her friend, let alone her lover.

If they went any farther, their friendship could never be what it once was. He would have severed their bond and he would have been responsible for ruining one of the greatest friendship in his life. He squeezed his eyes shut as he realized how much this was going to hurt them both. He opened his eyes and his mouth uttered a single word before it was silenced.

"Ruby-"

"I love you, Jaune."

His eyes opened and he stared at her, trying to pick apart her face. She didn't have to lie to him, and they both knew that. There was no lie on Ruby's face. Only a genuine love built of respect, shared traits, and friendship. There wasn't even the lust that had burned in those eyes just a moment ago. There was only love, a genuine, pure love that Ruby gave to him.

She inched closer and he didn't fight her. She rested her head on his chest. His heart beat like a drum as his mind framed and stored the recent memory. The way she looked at him... He hoped she saw something similar in his eyes as she pulled away, smiling at him. She took his hand in hers and led it to her chest, gently placing his hand over her left breast.

He could feel her heartbeat.

Somehow... Nothing else needed to be said.

Her heart beat for him, and his for her. They were destined for one another. They were soulmates. They were every cheesy name and stupid, love song that played on the radio. It all just clicked as Ruby smiled at Jaune like she always did. He smiled back at her as the final chain was shattered.

They were in love. The future was theirs to challenge and savor.

But for the present? They just kissed again, giving themselves up to the instinctual feelings that swept over their minds. Logic, worry, fear, it all melted away as they gave themselves to the other.

Jaune wrapped his arms around Ruby and kissing her, and this time he met her tongue in a duel of equals. The duel was cut short as he noticed Ruby's hands weren't around him. Rather they were at her back, grasping at the edge of her dress. His hands glided up her body, and he realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to unzip her dress.

He couldn't hold back the slight chuckle that escaped between his lips. He imagined Ruby would have pouted angrily at him, could she have stopped kissing him. His fingers caught the metal zipper and pulled it down. The sound of the dress coming undone bled into the sound of their kisses and moans. It fell to the ground and Ruby stepped out of it, kicking it aside as she began to take off Jaune's coat.

Her fingers were clumsy against his dress shirt as she clawed at the buttons, trying in vain to tear them off of him. While she struggled to take his shirt off, his own hands traveled to her bra. A moment of hesitation, but he felt her lust through another kiss. She pleaded for him to take it off as she finally unbuttoned the collar of Jaune's shirt.

* * *

Ruby damned Jaune's clothes, and she damned her inability to open her eyes. In the end, rather than unbutton the shirt completely, she simply hooked her fingers into the open collar and pulled. She, quite literally, tore off his shirt. Some of the buttons flew off, forgotten in the corner of the tiny room as Ruby giggled through the kiss. Jaune gave a minor whine of disapproval, before finally unhooking her bra.

Her breasts fell out of the red and black lace as Ruby pulled away. The kiss took a temporary time out as they admired one another. Ruby's cheeks turned a rosy hue as his eyes fell upon her large chest, but she could feel a swell of pride at the goofy, undignified smile that formed on his face.

As for herself... Her eyes glanced down at the muscle and strength Jaune now contained. All that training really did a... a thing. Ruby had a hard time forming proper thoughts as her hands traced his chiseled and taut physique. His frame was strong, built to last for hours doing strenuous work. Her fingers traced every curve of skin, every dip between muscle, every firm once of flesh that Jaune had.

Her hands were shaking as his muscles quivered under her touch. She bit her lower lip, eyes widening at just how Jaune's chest seemed to be sculpted from stone. Her heart raced as that familiar burning in the pit of Ruby's body blazed out of control. It was a blissful feeling, but it was also a mind-numbing one. She needed to feel Jaune against her body. She needed to feel his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her. She needed to make him feel the throes of pleasure and ecstasy that plagued her mind.

Her hand fell upon the tent that formed through Jaune's pants. He made a tiny gasp, followed by a whimper as she massaged it. She looked into his eyes, silently asking for permission. He nodded his head with a smile as his hand cradled and stroked her cheek. She nodded her head as she leaned forward to kiss him again. Despite popular belief, Ruby wasn't an innocent, doe-eyed child.

She knew what she was touching. She might not have seen one in person, but she knew what the bulge she was stroking was and how it affected Jaune.

She wanted it in so many ways...

"Ruby? Jaune? Your seven minutes are up... You two wanna come...?" The door opened, and a blinding light stunned the couple. Ironically enough, the sight of a topless Ruby and Jaune, with the former's hand on the latter's erection, stunned Yang. Her jaw practically hung from its hinges as the two gaped at her. Jaune's eyes widened, no doubt predicting all the horrible ways he was going to die.

Ruby just took advantage of the silence and kicked the door back into place. It slammed shut, nearly smacking Yang in the face. The rose-haired woman then pulled Jaune towards her as her back fell against the door and his larger, taller frame pressed against her. She kissed away any of Jaune's hesitation as she numbed him to the sound of banging and yelling.

Ruby and Jaune kissed once more, and reality melted away. Her final thought was simple. _Yes, Yang. I would love to come._

 **END**

Jaune is 23 in the story, Ruby is 21. I put this here, before people accuse me of writing child porn.

Aw man... This was so fun to write. I mean, WOW. I wrote over three thousand words about Jaune and Ruby kissing. I'm proud of myself. This was fun. As you can tell, I LOVE big kiss scenes. I did it in Delinquent, I did it in Sealed With a Kiss, and I did it again here. Why? Because I like really big kiss scenes.

My aim here was to skirt the M rating, have very little dialogue, and hopefully make the reader hot and bothered. I hope I accomplished those goals. I'm of the mind that as long as Jaune's penis stayed in his pants, it doesn't count for M, and I offered no real details on Ruby's boobs, so hopefully that keeps this to a spicy T rating. If enough people want me to, I can change it.

Happy Lancaster month. Have a good day, please leave a review on your thoughts and if you liked it, and take care!


End file.
